


Efflorescence

by ChansLightHyung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Office, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChansLightHyung/pseuds/ChansLightHyung
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, an ordinary salary man and a regular at a certain underground Bar, secretly having a crush with the said Bar’s bartender slash owner, Kim Mingyu. Find himself comfort in taking drinks and making small talk with Mingyu.





	Efflorescence

**Author's Note:**

> After (apparantly) killing the mood of everyone with a very sad one previously, I hereby, give you the present of pure fluff and sweetness.  
> Again, this isn't beta-ed so you will fine lots of grammatical issues, I hope you enjoy this one as well  
> Leave a comment and tell me what you think?

Wonwoo can’t clearly remember how it all started but he does vaguely remember the first time he went to this underground Bar, secluded from the crowd and only those who knew know the place. The regular of Bloom Bar and Winery likes to keep the place for themselves, not wanting the place to become a hot and hip place and losing its serene ambience. 

It was back when Wonwoo is still a new employee and just got chewed on by the senior, feeling frustrated and sad he slowly walks on the alley, going where his feet lets him, until he hears a faint sound of piano being played from somewhere down where the suspicious stairs lead. 

With a weak and tired body, he went down the stair and greeted with a wooden door and a dim light sign of “Bloom”, he decided to open the door.

The bell on top of the door rings as Wonwoo opened the door. A room filled with wood accent and warm light greeted Wonwoo, It’s a bar? Wonwoo thought. 

“Welcome to Bloom Bar and Winery, Sir, please have a seat wherever you like,” Greeted the tall guy with a fitted shirt and dress pants, a very formal yet casual look, “I’m Mingyu, please call me if you need anything,” smiling so ever sweetly from behind the bar counter. 

Wonwoo doesn’t say much and just chose to sit on the bar stool at the bar area. This atmosphere is new for Wonwoo who doesn’t really drink much. 

“Hello there,” Mingyu says coming over to Wonwoo from behind the counter when Wonwoo is looking around admiring the place, “You’re new to this place,” 

It’s not a question, it’s a statement, but Wonwoo still nodded anyway. 

“Would you like to order something?” He politely asked. 

“Um,” Wonwoo paused, “Can I have something… light, please?” 

“Do you… have any specific drinks in mind? Here’s the menu book, you can take your time to order,” Said Mingyu looking confused. 

“You pick, please,” Wonwoo nervously said, hands fidgeting. Seeing the adorable scene lets out a giggle from Mingyu. 

“Alright then, I’ll offer you one of my favorite drink, don’t worry it’s light, and delicious,” Mingyu then starts making his drink, Wonwoo were taking glances admiring the scene as he never seen a bartender makes drinks before. 

Mingyu can feel that the lean guy was taking glances at him, so he grinned and, slightly, flex a little bit more. 

“Here you go,” Offered Mingyu as he hands Wonwoo the soft pink colored drink, “I called it the Pink Bahamas”

Wonwoo looks hesitated to drink but the smile and warmth radiating from Mingyu reassures him, more so after Mingyu explained what’s in the drink. 

“So, do you like it?” Asked Mingyu after Wonwoo take a few sips. 

“Excuse me?” Coughed Wonwoo.

“The drink, do you like it?” Laughed Mingyu. 

“Yeah, it’s… nice,” 

“Well then, enjoy your drink,” Mingyu walks away and start going to other customers after flashing Wonwoo a smile. And after that, Wonwoo finds himself coming to Bloom every time he could, which, mostly, every night. 

==

Wonwoo not sure what’s going on but he found himself in front of the doorsteps to Bloom Bar again the next night. As someone who’s not comfortable with new places, this bar is surprisingly comfortable. 

The bell rang as soon as Wonwoo opened the door, the familiar wood scent greeted him once again. 

“Welcome to Bloom Bar, Please, have a seat wherever you like, My name is Chan and I’ll be with you soon,” Said a small guy with light brown hair greeting Wonwoo. 

“Aah.. thank you,” Wonwoo said, not gonna lie he did feel disappointed not being greeted by the tall bartender. But he still took a seat at the bar stool anyway. 

After looking down for quiet a while, the small guy, Chan, approached Wonwoo to take his order. 

“Hello, I’m sorry for the wait, have decided on what to order? We have great food as well here if you’re in the mood to eat,” Chan said while smiling sweetly. 

“Um…” 

“Oh, it’s you again,” The voice sounds familiar in Wonwoo’s ear. He quickly look up and see the tall man looking at him, face beaming with light. “It’s alright Chan, I can take care of him, I’ll call you up later,”

The words ‘take care of him’ sending feels to Wonwoo even though he understands it’s just mean in a customer-host kind of way. 

“Oh, okay,” Chan then excused himself to go to another customer. 

“Hello again,” Mingyu smiled. 

“Hi,” Answered Wonwoo. 

“Wanna try something else today, or do you have something in particular to drink?” 

“A glass of wine would be nice,” 

“Then, a glass of wine it is,” Mingyu pulled out a thick bottle and pour some of the liquid to a wine glass, “Here, a glass of 2016 Zibibbo, it has more of a sweet taste to it, I think it will suits you,” Says Mingyu as he put the glass of wine in front of Wonwoo. 

“That’s nice of you, thank you,” Wonwoo faintly shakes the glass giving it a stir and then a good sniff, “Wow, it has nice fragrant,” Wonwoo smiled and take a sip, “It’s good, thank you for the suggestion once again,”

“Glad you like it, now if you’ll excuse me, you can call me or Chan if you need anything else,” Mingyu walks away and start going to other customers after flashing Wonwoo a smile.

==

“Hey, Wonwoo?” 

“Um?” 

“Does something good happened? Are you… Okay?” 

“I’m more than okay Soonyoung, I feel good, why are you even asking?” 

“Because a humming and smiling Wonwoo is a rare sight, even rare than finding a super rare pokemon,” Soonyoung said as he sips on the coffee, “Care to tell the class?” 

“Nothing, nothing happened seriously, I just… found a place that’s nice,” 

==

Another day, or maybe, another night has come and the day was not a very good day for Wonwoo. He made another mistake at work and got chewed on by his superior. 

To make up for his mistake he must redo the research and made another report by tomorrow, so he has no choices than to work overtime. 

“Hey Wonwoo?” Soonyoung asked carefully, Wonwoo only look up to see his friend, “Is it okay, if I go first?” 

“Sure, you can go ahead Soonyoung,”

“Will you… be okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Wonwoo smiled, “Relax, really you can go ahead, you already made dinner plan with Jihoon and I must definitely don’t want to ruin that, imagine the fear I have to go through if I angered the beast,” He shudders his whole body to make a point. Soonyoung laughed but still looks worried. 

“Soonyoung, it’s my job, it’s my mistake, it’s my responsibility, I can take care of this, there’s not much left to do anyway, I’ll go home soon too, now goo, are you deliberately wants to make Jihoon angry or something? That’s wanky,” 

“I AM NOT!! But yeah that’ll be hot actually, BUT NO!” Soonyoung talking nonsense making Wonwoo laughed, “Alright then I’ll be going first! You take care okay? I’ll treat you something later Wonwoo-ya, see you tomorrow~” 

“Byeee, say hello to Jihoon for me,” Wonwoo said, and after Soonyoung left he continue his work, trying as best and as fast as he could. Because honestly, Wonwoo doesn’t like to work overtime and be alone in the office. At some point the light of the building will turned off and the only lighting he got is the light from his computer screen, and Wonwoo doesn’t like to be alone in the dark, in Wonwoo defence, who would?

Hours has gone by and as Wonwoo looks at the clock it’s almost midnight, he looks at the computer screen and smile, looking pleased that he has finished the report. 

After tidying his desk and when he’s about ready to go home, Wonwoo decided to take his phone and scroll the gallery. Trying to find the one picture he wanted to see. 

A candid picture of Bloom Bar bartender, Kim Mingyu, making drinks, a picture he successfully took the other night. Without him knowing, his lips pursed into a smile. 

“Is the bar still open? Should I go there? I mean, it is a bar, so… they opened till dawn, right?” Said Wonwoo talking to himself. 

Without much thinking he grabs his bag and gets to the lift, after a few moments, again he finds himself in front of the doorstep to Bloom Bar. 

When Wonwoo was about to grab the door’s handle top open it, someone else just opened it from the inside, and it’s Mingyu. 

“Oh,” both gasped, “You came again,” Mingyu said while smiling. 

“Y-yeah, are you going somewhere? Is it closing time already?” Wonwoo asked face looking disappointed. 

“No, we’re still open but there isn’t any customer right now, and I just wanted to get some air, but, what’s with the long face? Come on in,” Mingyu leads Wonwoo as they enter the bar.

Mingyu goes straight behind the bar and Wonwoo sits in his regular spot, with Mingyu standing in front of him from the other side, observing him. 

“Do you have something in mind or something? Is it girlfriend problem, or,” Mingyu paused, “boyfriend problem?” he continued carefully. 

Wonwoo’s face was red and hot with the sudden question, so he could only answer in small soft voice. 

“N-no, I don’t have any boyfriend,” He said, as he feels embarrassed to say the word boyfriend as if he’s admitting he’s into boys. 

Wonwoo didn’t notice, as he looks down, but there’s a small grinned appeared in Mingyu’s face for a few seconds. 

“Where’s Chan?” Wonwoo asked suddenly when he realized not finding the boy anywhere. 

“Oh, are you here to see Chan? I already sent him home because tonight wasn’t really busy, the kid needs to take a breather once in a while too,” Mingyu answered, “Do you… like Chan?” 

“Yeah, I like him, he’s nice and sweet and rather cute, but I don’t like him like him, you know? He’s like a little brother to me, although we just met a few times,” Wonwoo then laughed, making a smile appeared in Mingyu’s face as he listens to Wonwoo’s answere and ringing laugh. 

“So, what do you want to drink tonight?” Mingyu asked. 

“Surprise me,” 

“Aren’t you scared I might put something dangerous or heavy?” 

“No, I trust you,” Wonwoo smiled and Mingyu laughed. 

As Mingyu making his drink, Wonwoo can’t help but keep looking at the spiral stairs that will lead upstairs. 

“Hey Mingyu?”

“Yeah?”

“Where’s that stairs leads to? I mean, I know upstairs, but what is it?” 

“Oh,” Mingyu put the drink in front of Wonwo, and another one beside Wonwoo’s then he leaves the bar and take a seat beside him.

“I live upstairs, so, the stairs lead to my place, I guess?” Mingyu said nonchalantly as he sips his own drink. Unaware of the answer actually making the slender man flutters. 

“Oh,” Wonwoo then carefully take his drink and take a sip, eyes opened wide, “Gyu what is this? It’s delicious!”

“You like it? I don’t know I just mixed things that I thought you would like, but it’s most likely an ade or mocktail, I didn’t put any alcohol in it,” Mingyu explained excitedly like a big puppy. 

“You’re really cute when you’re so passionate like this,” Wonwoo blurted out, he would love to blame it on the alcohol but the drink has zero alcohol in it. 

Wonwoo’s words definitely make the big guy flustered as his face is getting red and he almost spilled his own drink. 

“Um, thank you, I guess,” 

“We never really talked much aren’t we?” Mingyu asked, “Why’s that? You seem like a nice person, I want to get to know you,” 

“Well, because, you were busy with the customers, and, um, I’m not really good at talking with new people.” 

“You’re doing well though?” Mingyu grinned, “I see you often, but I believe we haven’t exchanged names before? But you probably know my name from the time I said it the first time, right?”

“That’s a very confusing way of asking my name don’t you think?” Wonwoo took another sip. 

“You caught me, will you tell me then?” 

“It’s Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo,” 

“Well hello Jeon Wonwoo, I’m Kim Mingyu, nice to meet you,” Mingyu offered his hand for a handshake.

“Is this really necessary?” Wonwoo raised an eyebrow, Mingyu only nodded and smiling so Wonwoo sigh but take his hand for a handshake. 

“Now I’m one step closer to know you better,” Mingyu said, head resting on his hand, eyes still looking at Wonwoo. Usually this will make Wonwoo feels embarrassed and awkward but this feel nice, so he smiled at him. 

==

“For someone who just work overtime last night, you seem rather perky this morning, not to mention early” Greeted Soonyoung as soon as he sits on his cubicle next to Wonwoo. 

“Did you finish?” 

“Yup, I finished everything last night and get myself some energy drink,” 

“What energy drink makes you like this? I want one too!” 

Wonwoo then laughed,

“What about you? For someone who went on a dinner date last night you seem, grumpy?” 

“Ugh, don’t even start, so you know how I was just a little tiny bit late last night, right? It really did pisses him off, so he was grumpy all night and played with his phone. I was trying to make up for it you know, so we went to my place, I was all ready to do everything, but” 

“Wait right there champ, it’s tmi!” Wonwoo tried to stop Soonyoung from revealing to much.

“Whaat? It’s not like you don’t know anything about our relationship?” 

“Well at least volume down your voice or something, for godsakes we’re at the office dude,” Wonwoo said getting second hand embarrassment, he likes how proud and chill his friend is but sometimes, it does get too much. 

“Alright, anyway, I was ready to give him the best night of his life, right? But he fucking teases me and then leave???? The fuck was that about? Then he dares sending me pic of himself?? Imagine how pent up I am??” 

“Really? That’s it? Soonyoung, for crying out loud,” Wonwoo face palmed himself. 

“Anyway, so, what energy drink did you get? Where? It’s not something kinky isn’t it?” 

“Soonyoung, it’s literally just a drink, an ade,”

“Oh… I see where this is going, you went to that bar again didn’t you? Are you really going to spent every dime you have from working here to a bar? Look at that, I’m right aren’t I? Your face and ear is the same colour as a strawberry,”

“On my defence, last night was on the house,” 

“How?? Why?? Wait! Did you… do something?” 

“NOOOOO, we just, um, getting to know each other, and he said, since the drink wasn’t on the menu, it’s on the house,” Wonwoo smiled.

“Woah… look how smitten you are with this guy, can I tag along next time? I’m really curious now,”

“Why would you want to tag along??”

“Okay, first, drinks, second, need to make a make up date plan with Jihoon, and third, handsome bartender??”

“You do realize that your second and third reason does not fit each other well?” 

“Oh please, I’ll just make a quick look and pour my attention to Jihoon, that will do,”

“Whatever you say then, I’m gonna submit the report to Mr. Lee now, wish me luck,”

“Go get them tiger!” Soonyoung said as he slapped Wonwoo’s butt. 

==

After losing two nights not coming to Bloom Bar due to office dinner and late night meeting, Wonwoo misses the bar, the ambiance, the smell, Mingyu, and Chan. He’s determined to go tonight, so when it’s time to go home, Wonwoo quickly packed his bag and went to the bar only to find Mingyu on the doorstep locking the door. 

“Are you closing already?” Wonwoo asked making Mingyu turned around to look at him, but Wonwoo can see the worried look on his face, “Hey what’s the matter?” 

“Sorry, but, we’re close tonight, and I need to go to Chan’s he’s sick and he’s alone, I need to go there,” Mingyu looked panicked. 

“Hey, Mingyu, breathe, everything will be alright, but you won’t be much help if you panic like this, okay?” Mingyu then take a deep breath, trying to regain his composure.

“Okay,” he answered, “I’m sorry but I really have to go now,”

“Lead the way, I’ll go with you,”

Mingyu stops, “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, he’s my precious little brother too you know, and I cannot let you go around panicking like this by yourself,” Wonwoo patted Mingyu on the should, reassures him. “Now let’s go.” 

Thankfully there was a taxi, so Mingyu quickly stopped the taxi and they went to Chan’s place with it. Along the road, Mingyu can’t stop shaking his legs and looking out the window. Wonwoo then put his hand on Mingyu’s thigh.

“Mingyu, relax, calm down…” 

“Sorry, I’m just really worried, he’s alone right now, I don’t know what’s going to happen,” Without him knowing, Mingyu grab a hold of Wonwoo’s hand and he holds it tight.  
Wonwoo use his other hand and place it on top of Mingyu’s hand. 

“You really care about him, aren’t you?” 

“Of course, I do, he’ll be alright, right?” 

In a moment they arrived in front of Chan’s place it’s a small run-down apartment building but still decent. After asking the driver to wait, just in case they need to go to the hospital, while still holding Wonwoo’s hand, Mingyu leads the way and went upstairs, after pressing the wrong password twice, they managed to get in Chan’s apartment. Wonwoo didn’t question how Mingyu knows the password. 

“Chan-ah, hyung is here, are you in your room?” Mingyu shouts, calling for Chan but no answer. So, Mingyu and Wonwoo went to the room and find Chan wrapped in blanket, sweating, furrowed expression. Mingyu rushed to Chan to check on him, and he has high fever. 

“Mingyu-ya, can you carry him? Let’s just go to the hospital, he’s sweating a lot and the fever is high,” Wonwoo suggested, and without further ado, Mingyu pulled Chan and about to carry him but Wonwoo stops him, “Okay, maybe lets put him a proper clothes first, he’ll freeze if he went out like this even though it’s not cold outside,”

“Oh,” Mingyu paused and see the states Chan is in, a wet sleeveless t-shirt and a boxer short, “Okay, you’re right, um, there’s his drawer, can you grab him some change of clothes? I’m gonna grab a towel to wipe him, he’s too wet.”

With a pair clothes to change, Wonwoo sits on Chan’s bed and slowly take off his top while checking his temperature, Chan’s grimace at the sudden feeling. Mingyu quickly came with a towel and sit beside Chan to wipe the sweat off. 

Both Mingyu and Wonwoo worked together perfectly, after Mingyu done wiping the sweat, Wonwoo calmly put on the new tshirt. And as Mingyu lift Chan’s lower body, Wonwoo put on the training pants. And when they’re sure Chan is covered enough, Wonwoo helps Mingyu lifted Chan to give him a piggyback, they went down and use the taxi to go to the hospital. 

Even at the hospital, Chan is still unconscious, but the doctor already examined him and said it’s a flue with a terrible fever, his temperature is already up to 40 degrees celcius, and if he was any later than before, he might even be in worst situation. The doctor already gave him some medicines and nutrients through the IV. 

Mingyu is still restless, he sits beside Chan’s bed in the ER head laying down, hands holding Chan’s hand. Seeing the scene makes Wonwoo realizes how much Mingyu cares for the little boy, but also can’t help to think if there’s something going on between the two. 

Wonwoo approach Mingyu with a cup of coffee on his hand, he offered it to Mingyu who received it with a faint smile. 

“Thank you, I’m sorry to trouble you like this… You barely know us but willing to help like this, thank you,” 

“Hey, don’t say that, I’m a regular at your place, both of you are important to me because I can’t let my bartender and my host be in trouble, “ Wonwoo joked, trying to make Mingyu laugh, which he did softly. 

“Have you…” Wonwoo paused, “eat anything yet? You can’t be sick too you know…” 

Mingyu weren’t able to answer as Chan rustles and start opening his eyes. 

“Mingyu hyung?” He looks to the right and find Mingyu who look so worried, “Wonwoo hyung? You’re here too? Where is this?” He looks to the guy beside Mingyu. 

“WHERE DO YOU THINK THIS IS?????” Mingyu raised his voice but then got slapped by Wonwoo.

“Mingyu this is a hospital, quiet down,” He whispered to Mingyu, “Chan are you feeling better? We’re in the hospital right now, you were having high fever and slightly lose your conscious due to the fever,”

Chan was trying to get up only to be attacked by massive headache.

“Ya don’t get up, just lay down and rest,” Mingyu said trying to hold Chan’s body, “What have you been thinking anyway? You should have go to the hospital or see a doctor or get some medicine vitamin etc if you’re not feeling well, lucky for you I called and you still has the mind to answer even though you talk gibberish.” 

“I’m sorry… but… that will cost a lot…” Chan said softly.

“Do you think money is the problem?? Ya, your health is still priority, what if something worse happen? What if… what if…” Mingyu’s eyes got teary. 

“Hyung, hyung, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again I promise, I promise if I feel unwell I’ll go to the doctor, please I’m sorry,” Chan said in a quick pace trying to get up to hold Mingyu. 

“Chan it’s best for you to stay down… Mingyu, get a hold of yourself don’t make the kid worry, he’s not in the best condition,” 

“Ah… you’re right, I’m sorry,” Mingyu said controlling himself, “That’s it, from now on you’ll live with me upstairs, I don’t want you to live alone again, no.” 

“But, but hyung!”

“No but or I’ll call your mom and tell her everything, end of discussion.” 

“That’s not fair!” Chan sulked. 

Wonwoo chuckled looking at them both, they look so… cute together. But, this doesn’t feel right in his heart either. Are they? Together? Wonwoo thought. 

“You guys would either make a cute couple or a realistic sibling, you know?” Wonwoo said, making the two younger guys gasped and shocked.

“Couple?? Me? With this brat?? Nu-uh, he’s like my little brother, I like him as a brother only,” Mingyu flustered.

“Chan, you’re being extremely quiet now…” Wonwoo teased. 

“No, I mean, I like Mingyu hyung, he’s nice and kind to me, but he’s my hyung, and, um, and, I… have someone I like…”

“YA! Is that why you want to live alone??? No, no, who is this girl anyway? Do I know her?” 

Chan took his pillow and use it to cover his face but Mingyu fights his way to take it off of him and Wonwoo could only laugh at the adorable scene. 

One thing for sure, they’re just brothers to each other, Wonwoo thought. 

“It’s not a she,” Muffled Chan, “Stop it… let’s not talk about this right now…” 

Mingyu stops the fighting and looks at Wonwoo with a cute expression as if he’s saying how cute Chan is being embarrassed like this. 

After their bickering moments, the medicine starts taking Chan’s over and he falls asleep for a few hours. After the IV is finished, they went back to Mingyu’s place, the bar, and Chan slept through the whole ride. 

Mingyu sat in the front seat and Chan is in the back seat with Wonwoo. Wonwoo tries to wake him up but the younger doesn’t budge. 

“Chan, wake up, we’re here,” Wonwoo caress Chan’s head, which rested on Wonwoo’s shoulder, but Chan only hum and tighten his hold of Wonwoo’s arm. 

“It’s okay, I’ll carry him inside,” Mingyu said after paying the cab and looks at the scene on the back, he quickly gets off the cab and open the back door to carry Chan. 

“At least give me your key, I’ll open the door and help you inside,” Wonwoo offered, and Mingyu gave him the key. 

After carefully moving Chan from Wonwoo’s shoulder, Wonwoo helps put him on Mingyu’s backside and quickly gets off the cab to open the door for Mingyu. When Mingyu arrived at the door, he softly said,

“You can come inside too, I need someone to support my back while climbing the stairs upstairs,” 

“Oh, okay, um, excuse me then,” 

So, the both of them went inside, thankfully Mingyu didn’t turn off the light so everything’s visible inside. They walked to the stairs, the one stair the keeps making Wonwoo curious, his heart is beating fast that’s for sure. 

“Aren’t you coming?” Mingyu looks back when he realized Wonwoo is still hasn’t climb the stair, “Chan is pretty heavy you know,” 

“Ah, sorry,” Wonwoo quickly climbed up and support MIngyu’s back with Chan on it, the kid is still sound asleep. 

They managed to get upstairs and Mingyu carefully places him on the bed in his room, he grabs a plushie and give it for Chan to hug. 

“He still likes to sleep with plushies,” Mingyu explained. “Well, um, this is my place, it’s not much, but it’s enough,” 

Wonwoo take a look around the place, everything is neat, tidy and clean, Wonwoo can’t relate. 

“Do you wanna hang out here, or um, do you wanna hang out downstair?” Asked Mingyu after feeling awkward when Wonwoo keep looking around. 

“Let’s go downstairs, we should let him rest,” Wonwoo smiled and slowly walks away and climbed down the stairs. 

“Thank you, again,” Mingyu said after plopping himself on one of the sofa. “I would like to offer you something to drink, but sorry I’m a little bit exhausted”.

“It’s okay Mingyu, this has been rough night for both of you,” Wonwoo said while taking a seat beside Mingyu. 

Mingyu then, somehow, lean in to Wonwoo and rest his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder. The older one stiffens at the sudden skinship. 

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu softly said, “But please let me rest like this for a little while…” 

Wonwoo starts to relax his body after Mingyu’s plead. He wonders, how could someone as big as Mingyu be so tiny like this. So, Wonwoo petted his head and whispered, “You did well, you’re a really nice hyung to Chan,” 

“Thank you, for coming along, and, sorry for troubling you,” 

“Please stop saying sorry, it nobody’s fault it’s my choice my decision and I’m glad I could be of help,” 

“It’s already late,” Mingyu paused, “Will you, stay over? I mean, it’s late, how are you going to go home? You can stay over if you want, the bar will be close anyway, and tomorrow is Saturday, so, I mean, if you’re free, and would want too,” 

Wonwoo chuckled, “Again, what a weird long way to ask something from me? Now just be quiet and rest, I’ll take your offer to stay over tonight,” 

Mingyu then hummed and nodded, eyes already closed. It was quiet but comfortable for the both of them. 

“Hey, Wonwoo?” 

“Yes?” 

“How old are you?” 

“Why?”

“Just… wondering,”

“Oh, I’m 29” 

“I’m 28,” Mingyu said, “Can I, call you hyung?” 

“Sure Mingyu,” 

“Hey, hyung?”

“Hmm?” 

“Good night,”

“Good night, Mingyu” 

Then morning came, Wonwoo wasn’t really a morning person, but the habit of having to get up early to get to work is sticking to him like a magic glue. But there’s another reason why Wonwoo decided to open his eyes in this early Saturday morning. 

Warm feeling, soft but heavy feeling, the feeling of someone’s breathing over your skin. Wonwoo has no idea how this happened but, somehow, they went from sleeping in a seating position with Mingyu’s head resting on his shoulder to, Wonwoo being hold in Mingyu’s embrace as the little spoon. 

Wonwoo can’t make any move, afraid to wake the big guy up, but it is also awkward to stay still in someone’s embrace. This is by far the most intimate moment in Wonwoo’s entire life. 

As he feels Mingyu rustles in his sleep, sign of him waking up, Wonwoo quickly closes his eyes and pretend to sleep. Wonwoo not sure if he’s imagining things or he’s partly dreaming but it feels like Mingyu holds him tighter. 

After a little while, Mingyu shakes Wonwoo’s lean body. 

“Hyung, Hyung,” He called, “It’s morning already,” he whispered trying to wake the older one up. 

Wonwoo, with his poor acting, pretend to try waking up and yawn, Wonwoo swear if anyone else sees this they won’t buy it, but Mingyu doesn’t say a word. 

“Good morning hyung,” greeted Mingyu with a smile showing his canine. 

“Good morning, you wake up pretty early? What time is it?” Wonwoo tries to look at his watch, “Oh, it’s 9? I thought it’s earlier than that,” 

“Um, hyung?”

“Yeah?” 

“How did we end up like this?” Mingyu looks at their position. 

“I honestly don’t know, um, aren’t we, um, supposed to check up on Chan?” 

“Oh yeah, that little brat, I still have a lot to ask him,” 

“Mingyu,”

“Yeah?”

“I need to get up, can you…”

“Oh! Right, sorry,” 

Mingyu loosened up a bit and let Wonwoo to move to get up which also followed by Mingyu. Wonwoo’s not sure what’s in Mingyu’s mind, but it’s awkward yet fluttering for him. 

He takes a look at Mingyu as the tall man stretches himself. Mingyu notices it and looked back at him and smile. 

“Hyung, can you check on him first? I’m going to make some porridge for him,” 

“You can cook?” Wonwoo asked sounding astounded by the fact that not only he can be a bartender and cook as well. 

“Well, yeah, I’ve been living on my own and I need to eat to live so I cook often, you do realize I own this place, right? I made the menu myself too,” Boasted Mingyu grinning his way to the kitchen showing off his canine, leaving Wonwoo who’s still in a dazed. 

Wonwoo then get his head together and goes straight upstairs to check on the younger. Chan was still sleeping while holding to his giraffe plushie. Wonwoo smiled at the scene, seeing him like this really make him think Chan is still just a child. 

Slowly, and softly, Wonwoo gets closer to the bed and checked Chan’s temperature by placing his hand on Chan’s forehead. The temperature has come down, and the sweating is getting normal, Wonwoo thought. Chan squirmed in his sleep, slowly waking up. 

“Mingyu hyung?” He asked while rubbing his eye

“This is Wonwoo, Chan, Mingyu is still downstairs making you some food to eat,” Wonwoo explained, combing Chan’s messy bed hair with his bare hand. “How are you feeling? Any better?”

“Oh Wonwoo hyung? You stayed Over? Eung, I feel better… I’m sorry to bother the both of you last night…” 

“You don’t have to be sorry, I’m glad you’re okay,” 

“Hey hyung?”

“Yes?”

“Did I say something weird last night? I vaguely remembers something but not sure,”

“Well, I’m not sure what classifies as weird in your case, the only thing happened last night was you fighting with Mingyu to let you live alone and you also confess that there’s a guy you like?” 

“Oh my God, oh my God, I said that???” He falls down lying on the bed hiding his face with the plushie, he was waiting for Wonwoo to say something but the older didn’t say anything, “Are you… okay with it? A guy, liking another guy I mean,” 

“Why wouldn’t I be okay with that? You get to decided and chose with whom you’re in love with, love has no gender, at least that’s what I believe,”  
Chan quickly jumps up on a seating position and grab Wonwoo’s hand, holding it. 

“Really??? You think so??? Honestly, I was so afraid, this is new to me, I mean I used to date a few girls before but this guy… I don’t know, I’m not sure, but I like him,” He blushes as he were telling Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo puts on a sincere smile and softly pinch Chan’s cheek, the younger made an aw sound. 

“What about you Hyung? Do you currently going out with someone or has someone you like? You often came here by yourself,” Chan asked while caressing the cheek that has been pinched by Wonwoo. The question taken Wonwoo aback as blood come rushing to his head making his face goes red. 

“Oh? By any chance do you….” Wonwoo quickly covered Chan’s mouth when he hears footsteps, stopping him from talking. 

“Hey, what are you guys talking about? Chan are you feeling better?” Mingyu came into the room with a bowl of porridge and other side dish for Chan to eat in his hand. 

“Nothing,” Answered Wonwoo and Chan in unison. 

“Okay I’m jealous, why are you two so close already??” 

Chan laugh awkwardly and so does Wonwoo.

==

The weekend went by quickly, Wonwoo spent his Saturday with Mingyu and Chan, when he’s about to went home, Mingyu insisted to take him home as a thank you for helping him. But Wonwoo sternly refused by telling him to stay with Chan. When Wonwoo got home he threw his stuff just about anywhere, striping out of his clothes like a snake changing its skin and plop down on his bed. 

Wonwoo believed he should be taking shower now, but the drowsiness is attacking him rapidly, fighting with his will. And with that, he fell asleep.  
The next day Wonwoo woke up feeling good, he’s happy and content, he got up and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. As he munches his sandwich, the thought came into his mind. 

“I should’ve asked for his phone number…” 

==

It was crazy week for Wonwoo at work, with the ongoing project and the day of the event keep getting closer he’s drowned in work. Dark circle getting visible under his eyes. 

“Hey Soonyoung, what’s the follow up with Mr. Xu? Have you reached him yet,” Asked Wonwoo wafter he tap on Soonyoung’s desk to get on his attention. Soonyoung’s eyes is glued to the computer.

“Uh, Um,” 

“Please don’t tell me you forgot?” He sighed, Soonyoung looks at him with regret. 

“I’m sorry, I was about to contact him but I guess I was distracted with other thing as well, I’ll call him right away,” 

“Nevermind, I’ll do it.” Wonwoo grab his phone and scroll through his contact list to dial the number. The phone rings twice before the other end answers it. 

“Hello Mr. Xu? It’s Jeon Wonwoo SKY Communication, are you free to talk?” 

“Oh, Mr Wonwoo, I’m sorry but the meeting I’m in is about to start, can you please call me again later? Or if you don’t mind, we can meet up after office at Luna the restaurant,” 

“I’m so sorry to bother you Mr. Xu, yes yes I can do that, lets meet there after office, thank you so much for your time Mr Xu,” Wonwoo ends the call after Mr Xu says his farewell.  
Wonwoo looks to his left and Soonyoung could only say sorry once again. 

Later the evening, Wonwoo find himself sitting alone in the restaurant waiting for Mr Xu to come. He’s fidgeting, for someone as shy as himself, Wonwoo wonder why he’s working in this communication industry. After going through the menu book for the 3rd time, a bell ring, telling everyone that a new customer is in. 

Wonwoo move his gaze to the door and find a tall slender looking man with eyes that gleams grazing the whole restaurant with his presence. The said man looks around and set his eye on Wonwoo and gave him a smile, walking over to his table. 

“Mr Wonwoo? I’m sorry to keep you waiting, something came up at work,” Mr Xu offer his hand for a handshake. 

“Oh no problem Mr Xu, please have a seat you must have been tired,” 

“So, Mr Wonwoo, can I help you with anything? What do you want to talk about?” 

“Sir, please just call me Wonwoo, we can talk after dinner, nothing formal just casual,” Wonwoo was about to hand him the menu book but Mr Xu declined. 

“You’re ready to order?” He asked, Wonwoo nodded. 

Mr Xu then calls the waiter to take their order, Wonwoo’s sure he’s a regular here with how precise Mr Xu’s order was and the waiters are all seem to be familiar with him as well. 

“Mr Wonwoo,” Mr Xu paused, “I mean, Wonwoo, care to brief me what’s the agenda for tonight?”

“Have you received our proposal yet Mr Xu?” 

“You can call me Hao, nothing formal, just casual,” He smirked. 

It’s very awkward for Wonwoo, regardless Mr Xu is his client, so if he said so he must do so. 

“Uh, it’s about the proposal, I’d like to discuss about the art concept and setting, we’re going to hold this big exhibition and we would like you to be our Artistic Director of the project, ergo we want to partner up with your agency.” 

“You don’t have to be that tight up Wonwoo,” Hao laughed and tap on Wonwoo’s hand, “I’ve read your proposal, and the concept of the event itself is rather amusing, so, yeah, I’ll do it.” 

“Wait, that’s it?”

“You… want me to play hard to get?” 

“No, no, no,” Wonwoo panicked, “It’s not like that, it’s just, well, I never thought it’s going to be… quick and easy like this?” 

Hao laughed, “You came all the way here to meet me in person after office hour to talk about the proposal you sent me because you want me to be your partner for the project, so, yeah, I can see your passion towards your job and I do want to work with you,” Hao explained, a smile never leaving his face. 

In Wonwoo’s eyes, Hao looks so relaxed and calm yet so refined, slowly, Wonwoo feels more comfortable now. 

The waiter then came with their food, she placed their orders accordingly and leave them to enjoy their dinner. 

“Enough with the work talk, lets enjoy our dinner date,” Hao proposed a toast to Wonwoo, although hesitantly, Wonwoo clink their glasses and enjoy the food. 

According to the company’s regulation, every meeting cost with client, be it foods drinks or entertainment, will be paid by the company. And Wonwoo was so ready to pay the bill for tonight’s dinner, not gonna lie, Wonwoo does worried because Hao did ordered wine. 

When Wonwoo was about to pull out his card, Hao stopped him and reach for his own card from his wallet instead and quickly give it to the waiter. 

“Tonight’s dinner is on me,” 

“No, you don’t have too, I was the one who ask to meet and discuss about work,” 

“It’s okay, I am the one who asked you to meet me here anyway,” Hao smiled, “maybe you can pay for our next dinner date?” 

“Mr Xu Minghao, are you… flirting on me?” 

“What if I am?” 

Wonwoo was only trying to joke but his answer was rather unexpected, not to mention the smile that never leaves his beautiful face. And the only reasonable rational thing for Wonwoo to do is take sip of water from the glass with a red face when the waiter came back with Hao’s card and the receipt. 

“Well, thank you for tonight’s and um, please do send the formal partnership agreement to us Mr Xu,” 

“I told you to just call me Hao,” he laughed again, “I’ll be going off first then, do you want to ride in with me?” 

“No!” Shouted Wonwoo, “I mean, I’m sorry that came out louder than I thought, um, I can just use the bus Sir, I mean, Hao, thank you for the offer,” 

They bid their farewell and went on their own. It was crazy night for Wonwoo, he was all worried about work and Hao added more to his worry. 

==

After another long day of work and meeting, Wonwoo decided to pay a visit to his favourite place and meet up with Chan and Mingyu, he admits he misses them. 

“Hyung! Where have you been?? I thought you’re leaving us and found a better bar to hang,” Chan greeted Wonwoo with a warm hug, Wonwoo can’t help but smile. 

“I’m sorry, I got to caught up with work, how are you?” Wonwoo ruffles the younger’s hair while hugging him back. 

“Well, I’m just okay, but, um, Mingyu hyung is cranky, maybe he misses you,” Teases Chan. 

“Stop playing with me,” Wonwoo pinched Chan’s cheek and walks to his usual seat, Chan’s not lying, Mingyu is only focusing on making drinks, he doesn’t even see Wonwoo. Unlike any other day, he seems, grumpy. 

“Excuse me Sir, can I order please?” He asked, Mingyu then look to him and smiled. 

“Hyung! Woah… so now you’re finally coming here again? I thought you betrayed me as a regular customer of Bloom Bar,” Mingyu being dramatic with his expression, making Wonwoo laughed. 

“Why is everyone saying that? I literally had so many work and meeting to do, sorry for not coming often,” 

“It’s okay, as long as you’re here now,” The look on Mingyu’s face has lighten up than before, Wonwoo don’t want to be overreacting or overthinking but is it maybe what Chan said is true?

“Dear customer? What would you like to order?” Mingyu goes all royal services on him. 

“Oh deary, let me think, hmm, please bring me you finest soda,” Answered Wonwoo playing along with him.

“Ey, you came to a bar to drink soda?” Mingyu teased Wonwoo but still preparing the soda. 

“I had another meeting tomorrow, I can’t show up hungover, if I’m unemployed how am I supposed to pay my bill here?” Wonwoo puts his phone on the table after checking it as Mingyu placed him his soda. 

“So, you won’t be here for long either then?” Mingyu pouted. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll come again soon I promise,” Wonwoo said, “Oh, can you please look after my stuff? I need to use the restroom,” Mingyu nodded. 

After leaving his seat and walks to the bathroom, a message popped up from Wonwoo’s phone, being the curious person he is, Mingyu ‘accidentally’ read through the notification. It’s from Hao. 

Hey, Wonwoo, thank you for the other night.  
I had a really great time with you, hope to do it again soon. – Hao

Mingyu’s whole body tensed after seeing the message. He knows it’s wrong to peek on someone’s phone, he shouldn’t have done that, and now he has to pay the price, by reading something he really shouldn’t. 

The message could mean anything but the only thing that comes into Mingyu’s mind is one thing. Wonwoo then came back from the toilet. 

“So, what’s up? How are you?” Wonwoo asked, making conversation. 

“Not much, just the same old same,”

Wonwoo was perplexed by the sudden change of Mingyu’s voice and expression. 

“What about you? Busy at work, got yourself someone already perhaps?” 

“No…” Wonwoo hesitant, “Not really… Hey Mingyu?” 

“You said you’ll have a meeting tomorrow? You should get some rest,” 

“Um, I’m fine, thank you, but what is wrong with you?” Wonwoo sincerely being concerned. 

“Nothing,” He answer, “Hey Chan?” 

“Yes hyung?” Chan approaches Mingyu after being called. 

“Tell everyone we’re having last order, you can pour them drinks but tell them we’re not taking mixed or cocktail, I’m heading out first, you do the closing.” Mingyu took off his  
apron and leave his position leaving the other two baffled. 

Wonwoo takes his phone and saw the notification as well. 

“Shit,” Wonwoo said, “Look at this,” 

Chan take a look at the phone’s screen, and then back to Wonwoo, and then back to the Screen and Wonwoo again. 

==

With the help of Chan, Wonwoo managed to get Mingyu’s number, along with Chan as well of course. But, according to Chan, Wonwoo should wait for Mingyu and it’s best to  
avoid coming to the bar until the situation is handled. Chan offered to help him clear out the situation and keep him updated. 

Wonwoo starts to think working with Hao probably not the best idea, in every chances Hao tried to hit on him. It’s weird, and Wonwoo knows it’s not right, but he’s not gonna lie he likes the attention that Hao gives to him. 

With Hao as the art director and executioner, Wonwoo has no choice but to be with him most of the time. And Hao was really attentive to him. Wonwoo not gonna lie but he does feel that Hao genuinely care about him? His mind is so twisted, he’s been having a crush on Mingyu who probably likes him too, but now with Hao he feels… wanted. 

He tried to reach out to Mingyu but the said boy is still sulking, at the same time, Hao is pouring his attention to him and it’s tearing him apart inside. He’s torn, he wants to be with Mingyu, he knows it by heart, but Hao really knows how to make him sway. 

“Hey, Wonwoo, are you listening to me?” Hao asked when he sees Wonwoo keep focusing on his phone waiting for a reply from Mingyu. 

“Oh, Sorry, you were saying?” Hao chuckled but he answered him again anyway.

“I was saying, would you like to go and have dinner tonight?” 

Wonwoo hasn’t been going to the bar after what happened before, and he’s busy with work and don’t have the time to go. He wanted to go to the bar tonight because he knows his work will end early tonight, but no Hao asked him to go have dinner with him, he is torn. 

But when Hao keeps looking at him in the eye with such gentle and warm eyes of his, how could Wonwoo says no? 

“Alright, I guess we can have dinner,” Minghao’s face lit up and a smile appear, “But no fancy places please,” 

“We can go wherever you want, do you want to go somewhere?” 

And then it hits him, the very idea of teasing Mingyu by coming to the bar with another men. This is so wrong but he can’t help on wanting to see Mingyu’s reaction, and Hao’s reaction to be honest. But He feel bad because it will seem like he’s using Hao to get to Mingyu. 

“You pick, I don’t have any particular food I want to eat for now,” Wonwoo said after deliberating for so long. 

“Your wish is my command,” Hao answered, finger resting on Wonwoo’s chin, making him blush. 

Along their way to the restaurant, Wonwoo won’t stop looking at his phone, this is actually bugging Minghao and he had to ask. 

“Do you, by any chance have a boyfriend already? I feel like your mind is somewhere else, you keep looking at your phone and texting,” 

This was the first time Minghao ever really voice it out, Hao did notices this days and days ago but he don’t mind at first, but now is just… feel bad. 

“Oh, sorry, no, um, I was just texting an acquaintance of mine, a close dongsaeng,” He put his phone down and tried to smile at Hao. “So, where are we eating tonight?” 

Wonwoo feels more at ease now that they’re just the two of them in the car, when there were still co-workers or others, he’s not comfortable with it because in any way they are working partner and it would be weird to be romantically involved. 

“You don’t want something fancy so I’ll just go to this Udon shop, you like Udon don’t you? They made the broth with beef, and no seafood contained in it,” 

“Yeah, I like Udon, you… know I don’t eat seafood?” 

“You told me once, oh we have to park here and walk a little bit, it’s okay right?” He parked his car and slightly glances at Wonwoo making sure he’s okay with walking a little. 

“You remembered that?” 

“Of course, now, are you ready to go?” 

Wonwoo then nodded and Hao turned his car off and open the door for Wonwoo, no one can deny that Hao is the perfect gentleman, everyone would probably want to be with him but here he is with Wonwoo instead. 

Walking down the aisle, Wonwoo feels familiar with it, and it actually the aisle headed to Bloom Bar, he’s worried his hand is cold. But when they walked, his hand accidentally brushed with Hao’s and Hao took the chance to hold it. 

“Your hand is cold, are you okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, maybe just hungry, let’s go faster,” 

Fortunately, the udon place is nowhere near Bloom Bar so Wonwoo can breathe a little bit better now. They both ordered their meal, and while waiting, Hao just keep looking at Wonwoo. 

“Why are you staring at me?” Wonwoo asked flustered. 

“It just, you look beautiful,” Hao then fixed Wonwoo’s dishevelled bangs. Wonwoo is turning red and Minghao chuckled. 

“When will you ever get used to me admiring you?” 

“Hao…”

“It’s okay, I can wait, oh the food is here,” 

The dinner was enjoyable, they small talk with each other, sometimes about work, but most of the time it’s just Hao looking at Wonwoo, mesmerized. 

“Thank you for the dinner Hao, you really should let me pay sometimes… I feel bad that you’re always treating me to all of these nice places,” Wonwoo said putting on his jacket, but it get crumbled so Hao helps him fixed it. 

“Don’t stress about it, I want to treat you, so, I’m happy if you enjoyed them,” 

They walked out of the restaurant, and Wonwoo was about to turn left to get to their car but Hao grab his hand and turn right instead, making Wonwoo confused. 

“Isn’t our car that way?” Wonwoo asked while he pointed out the way.

“I know,” Hao answered, “But the night is still young, and I still wanna be with you, is it okay?” 

Wonwoo let out a sigh but nodded anyway, making Hao smiled and link his finger on Wonwoo’s. 

Wonwoo slightly forgot for a moment, getting carried away with the ambiance, but now he realized where they’re going and he panicked when his suspicion became real.

“Wait, Hao,” They stopped at the front of the very familiar stair, “Do we have to come here?” 

“I’ve heard about this place from a colleague of mine, he said this place is great, why?” 

“Can we go somewhere else? Please?” 

“What’s wrong?” MInghao look worried and confused at the same time. 

While they were hesitating to get in, the door was opened and Mingyu came out of the door with a box of cigarette and a lighter in his hand. They locked eyes with each other, then Wonwoo notice the cigarette, and Mingyu notice they’re holding hands. 

“Oh, good evening, are you going to come in?” Mingyu greets them awkwardly. A lot of things just rushing into his mind. 

Hao take a look at Wonwoo, his eyes pleaded wanting to go inside, what’s the point when we already met now, he thought to himself. So, Wonwoo gave Hao a little nod. 

“Yes, please, excuse me are you the host?” Hao asked. 

“Not exactly, I’m the bartender slash owner of this bar,” Mingyu answered half-heartedly, he makes motion for them to get in as he went back himself.  
Of course, the universe probably conspirating against Wonwoo as Hao chose to sit on the bar area instead of on the regular table.

“What would you like to drink?” Hao asked him while going through the menu. 

“Yeah, would you like to drink alcohol or soda tonight?” Mingyu asked him too, clearly annoyed and Minghao raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh, Wonwoo hyung!” Chan came to him with a note in his hand ready to take his order with a smile, he thought Wonwoo was there because they finally made up, he’s late to realized that Wonwoo’s not alone. 

“Do you know him?” Hao asked him, now looking at him in the eyes. 

“He’s, um,”

“He’s a regular here in our Bar, Sir, right? Wonwoo?” 

Seeing how Wonwoo was unable to function, Chan acted quickly by going to Hao side and asked him if he’s ready to order. 

“Good evening Sir, I’m Chan and I’ll be at your service for this evening, are you ready to order?” 

“Evening, so, is it true? He’s a regular here?” Hao asked Chan, the younger look back at Mingyu and Wonwoo. 

“Hao, don’t bother him, please, yeah, I go here often, and he’s a close little brother of mine,” 

“Then why didn’t you tell me? Why you didn’t want to get in earlier?” 

“Let’s talk about this later, okay?” For the first time, Wonwoo looked both annoyed and sad, so Hao let him off the hook. 

“I’m sorry, Chan, is it?” Chan nodded, “I would like to have just a glass of wine please, I’m not planning to drink much tonight, and one serving of cheese plate, what about you Wonwoo?” 

“Um, scotch on the rock, please, and chilli fries.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Now Mingyu finally speak again, asking in concern. Which of course, noticed by Minghao. 

“Yeah, hyung… are you sure? I’ve never seen you drink scotch before…” Chan also asked genuinely worried. 

“Okay, fine, just give me the Pink Bahamas,” Wonwoo shout after he scoffed and both Chan and Mingyu just laugh. It was all natural and familiar, but Hao feel kinda left out at the scene. 

After whatever just happened and after their drinks and food are served, Hao tried to make small talk, but he notices the tension between Wonwoo and Mingyu. Right now, in Hao’s eyes, Wonwoo looks different, he beams even more. 

“Do you need anything else?” Chan came up to them.

“No, I’m good…” Hao answered. 

“Hey Chan, does Mingyu lets you try making a drink yet?” the small boy then sighed deeply and Wonwoo laughed. 

“He really won’t let me try at all hyung,” Chan answered grabbing the seat next to Wonwoo ready to spill the tea. “I mean, did I ask too much??” 

“Well, you know him, he really just wants everything to be perfect and consistent, instead of asking him to let you make a drink, why don’t you asked him to teach you?” Wonwoo try to reason with Chan, the small boy looks like he’s thinking. 

“But I did make you into a barista, aren’t I?” Mingyu joined in the conversation while grabbing Chan’s shoulder from behind the bar counter. Chan was shocked for a little bit but still pouted. 

“So, are you gonna sulk right here and order something, OR are you gonna take that guy order over there? It is still working hour you know,” Mingyu said in a ‘boss’ tone. 

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry,” Chan walked away and take order from another table. 

“Why did you let him do it anyway? And what’s with the sudden interest on becoming a bartender?” Wonwoo asked Mingyu while munching some chilli fries, sauce smeared near his lips. 

“It’s not that I won’t let him, but like what you said, I’d want him to learn from me first, that way he can make my recipes and help out if I went out,” Mingyu said while wiping the sauce smeared near Wonwoo’s lips, the later freeze, “Oh, I’m sorry, um, you got some sauce there,”.

“No, it’s okay,” Wonwoo replied taking one tissue and try to wipe it again just so it wouldn’t be awkward. “You were saying if you went out? Are you planning to go somewhere?” 

“I don’t exactly have plan for now, but you know, what it,” Mingyu answered after a good second of silence. 

They are both in their little own mind, and what worse is, they forget that Hao was there. He keeps in silence. Hao wasn’t sure if what Mingyu did was intentional or just reflect out of habit. Hao finished his glass of wine and cheese plater. 

“Are you done?” He looked at Wonwoo’s red face from being embarrassed, still with a smile. 

“Oh, um, yeah,” Wonwoo was nervous, he feels really bad for Hao, he does. 

“Since I paid for dinner, would you mind paying for the drinks?” 

“Sure, no problem, I can at least do that, you were always treating me so yeah of course,” 

It was awkward, but then they bid farewell with Mingyu and Chan. There’s a triumphant smile on Mingyu’s face as they bid their farewell. Now, Hao knows what’s going on. 

They walked to the car in silence, Wonwoo won’t stop taking glances at Hao, but Hao just smiled at him every time he got caught. 

They way home was even more quiet and awkward for Wonwoo. He tried to talk but it’s not making anything better. 

When they’re arrived in front of Wonwoo’s place, Hao doesn’t come out and open the door for Wonwoo like he used to. The engine in still on, they sat there for a little while. Hao then moves his body to face Wonwoo. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

No answer

“I won’t get mad you know, if you could have told me that you already have a boyfriend I wouldn’t go this far and make things hard for you…” he explained himself. 

“He’s not my boyfriend…” 

“Then, what is he? What am I? What about us?” He asked. 

Wonwoo was about to answer but he didn’t. Hao then smiled. 

“You like him, do you?” 

“I… I do…” 

“Looking at what happened tonight, I can very much tell that he likes you too, a lot.” 

There’s silence again in the air. 

“Do you… ever like me?” There’s sadness in Hao’s eyes but he still smiling. 

“Hao… I do, I like you too… but…” 

“But, your heart already with him,” He takes Wonwoo’s hand, “I understand, I’m not going to push you or something, you can go to him, and maybe, make it official already, or I might going to steal you away from him,” 

“Hao…” 

“I’m okay, I am, “He looked at Wonwoo with a genuine smile, 

“Hao, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you or anything,” Tears rolling from Wonwoo’s eyes to his cheek, Hao wiped it away and cupped Wonwoo’s cheek. 

“Sssh, don’t cry, please, you don’t have to cry, I’m okay,” 

Wonwoo holds Hao’s hand that’s on his cheek. 

“Can I kiss you?” Hao asked, Wonwoo open his eyes and look at Hao in the eyes as well, “Can I kiss you goodbye? Of course, we’ll still meet, I’ll still be working professionally, and maybe we can be good friends,” 

Wonwoo kisses Hao on the lips softly right after Hao finished talking. It was a sweet yet sad kiss. A token of goodbye. Hao whisper a thank you, Wonwoo shakes his head. 

“No, thank you, you are one amazing person, I’m so sorry…” 

“Stop saying you’re sorry,” Hao kisses him on the cheek, “I guess this is it, don’t burden your heart, and go to him, promise? So, stop crying, and send me off with a smile,” 

Wonwoo nodded, and after a few seconds of both staying still, Hao let him go. He went out and opened the door for Wonwoo, for the last time. 

When Wonwoo gets off the car, he grabs a hold of Hao’s hand, caressing it with his thumb, and he gave him a hug. A few moments later, Hao leave and Wonwoo stood there until Hao is really out of sight. 

==

“Hold up, so you’re telling me, wait, I’m not following this….” Soonyoung exclaimed in frustration after hearing Wonwoo’s story of what just happened last night. 

“Wonwoo, I love you, you’re awesome, but I got to ask this, there won’t be any problem with the project, right? With you breaking up with Hao and everything?”

“We’re not breaking up, we were never a thing before, we just… parted ways I guess?”

“Okay, so there won’t be problem, right?” Soonyoung got a smack in the head by Jihoon. 

“Be considerate for a little bit, I know you have the range of emotion and senses as big as a teaspoon, but, come on,” 

“Sorry… but do you really have to hit me that hard??” Soonyoung sulked, but Jihoon rubbed where he has hit him. 

“So, are you okay? What is your plan?” Jihoon asked, still rubbing and massaging Soonyoung’s head. 

“I don’t know, I’m not sure… Hao… was really nice and kind and sweet, but I cannot help thinking about Mingyu, he’s all in my mind, and he has shown jealousy and it felt good  
but I feel bad for Hao…” 

They all sit in silence while sipping their coffee. 

“Are you going to come to him?” Soonyoung asked. 

Wonwoo was about to answer when his phone rang, a text from Mingyu. He showed his phone to the boys. 

Hey, hyung? Did you get home safe last night?  
I’m sorry… I’m such a jerk… Will you… meet me tonight?

“Whoa…” Both Soonyoung and Jihoon exclaimed. 

“What should I say?” 

“Well, do you want to meet him?” Jihoon asked, Wonwoo nodded, “Then answer him with a yes, isn’t that obvious?” 

So Wonwoo replied Mingyu’s text. 

Hey! Yeah, I got home safe last night,  
And why are you a jerk exactly?  
I don’t have to work late tonight, so, sure I’ll go to the bar  
PS: What kind of food Chan likes? I want to bring him something

After he pressed the send button, another reply came in in just seconds. Wonwoo is in his own world of texting now, while Jihoon and Soonyoung keep bickering on the side. 

Hmm, I don’t know, I just, well, I don’t know  
Okay, you’ll come tonight you promise?  
Chan? He likes everything, but he likes Spicy Stir Fry Squid a lot  
Oh he especially like chocolate cake or anything chocolate  
Aren’t you gonna ask what mine is? ☹ 

Wonwoo giggled when he read Mingyu’s answer. 

“Won, sorry to break it up to you, but, break time is over, we really should get back, you can answer him in your desk, but yeah, we have to be back first,” 

They all rushed in to get back to their places. 

What are you trying to say Gyu? Hahaha  
What kind of food does our Mingyu likes?  
Does Mingyu wants hyung to bring him food? 

Wonwoo regrets the very second, he pressed send when he reads how cringey his text is, he’s literally typing in cutesy way. In his defence, Mingyu started it. 

He keeps waiting, but no answer yet. An hour passes by, two hours, and just when Wonwoo has given up on waiting for the reply, it came. 

Mingyu likes Wonwoo hyung (He writes it in an aegyo tone of text like in Korean it’s Minggu-neun wonuhyungie jeohayong) 

In an instant Wonwoo stood up, surprising all the other co-workers in the room. He immediately bows down and apologize for making a ruckus. He took his phone that he dropped on the floor and starts reading it again, making sure it’s not an imagination. 

It stills there, words to words. Wonwoo smiled sheepishly, he can’t wait to end his work and visit his one favourite person, and making things clear. He hopes Mingyu’s not just teasing him or playing around with him.

As soon as the clock strikes at 5pm, Wonwoo rummages his stuff and chaotically pushes it in into his bag. When he’s about to stand up from his seat, his shoulder is patted by Soonyoung. 

“Yo, what’s the matter? Why are you in such a rush and do tell me why did you suddenly stood up and shocking everyone?” 

“Soon, I really need to go,” He pleaded.

“I know, but, WHY?” 

Wonwoo groaned he swiftly took his phone from his pocket and showed the text to Soonyoung. 

“ARE YOU SERIOUS??? GO THEN GOOOO, TELL ME EVERYTHING LATER!!!” 

Soonyoung took Wonwoo’s hand, pulling him out from his cubicle and pushes him to the elevator, frantically pressing the down button. As the elevator opens up, he pushes Wonwoo in and gives him final encouragement before the door closes. 

Wonwoo is both excited and thrilled as he walked down the familiar street, getting closer to that one place. He can’t help it, his face is hot, he’s breathing heavily, his hand is holding a box of chocolate cake he bought for chan but it’s shaking. 

He stopped at the front door for a while to catch his breath. Honestly, Wonwoo has no idea what about to happen, will it be something good or not, he just can’t wait to meet Mingyu. The moment Wonwoo took a deep breath, making sure he’s ready to enter, Mingyu opened up the door, they both locked eyes and faces are red. 

“Hey you,” Mingyu greeted Wonwoo shyly.

“Hi to you too,”

Mingyu quietly closes the door behind him. 

“What are you doing out?” Wonwoo asked.

“Um, was about to wait for you,” He couldn’t bear to look at Wonwoo, “But, you’re here already,” 

“Yes, I am, with a box of chocolate cake for Chan,” 

“What about for me?”

“I’m here aren’t I?” Wonwoo smiled sheepishly. 

“Yes, yes you are,” Mingyu’s legs are so restless. 

They both just stood there, taking glances at each other. 

“Hey Gyu?” 

“Um?”

“What did you mean? The text, I mean,”

“Oh,” Mingyu straightened his body and grinned, while scratching the back of his head, “It mean, that, um, I like you?” 

“I like you too, maybe a lot more,” Wonwoo said timidly, “What’s next?” 

Mingyu shakes his head and shrugged his shoulder, telling him he’s not sure as well. But Wonwoo taking the lead by walking closer to him, step by step. 

When he reaches Mingyu, his free hand grabs a hold of Mingyu’s long finger. Mingyu accepts him and intertwined their fingers. Eyes looking into each other’s, no words no voice  
no sound. Slowly, just so slowly, their face is getting closer, breathing so closely to each other, until the first kiss. 

The kiss was soft and sweet, a peck on the lips. Wonwoo slowly put his hand on Mingyu’s head but he forgot about the box of chocolate cake he’s carrying and accidently hit Mingyu with it instead and they both smiled, take a look at each other and laugh. 

Mingyu gave Wonwoo another peck, and he holds Wonwoo’s hand tightly as he enters the bar with a big grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my story,  
> I really do hope you enjoy it  
> Look forward for more stories in the future  
> and let me know if you have any pairing you'd like me to write?  
> Thank you :)


End file.
